The Real Lucy would never say that (The Second Part)
by PopSugarEmmetBrickowski
Summary: Chapters 17 to 20 of The Second Part's Junior Novel.


.

 _~The Real would never said that~_

.

.

Inside the space temple, thousands of citizens from the eleven planets of the Systar System had arrived in ships to participate in the big celebration after the queen's special ceremony. The bleachers were filled with creatures hailing from all over the system.

"Citizens of the Eleven Planets of the Systar System - and assembled Jerkburgian prisioners," cried out the Ice Cream Cone.

"Let the Ceremony Commence!" -Ice Cream Cone

Below the temple, Rex and Emmet were nearly into position.

"Broody Judy.." Emmet said into his headset, using their code names.

"This is Stubble Trouble. What's your Status?" -Emmet

He waited for Lucy's reply. But when none came, he said, "Hello? Lucy?"

He looked helplessly at Rex. "She's not answering.."

Rex cringled, "Uh-Oh."

"Is that Bad?" Emmet asked.

"An `Uh-Oh` is never good," Rex said.

"I'm worried she might have been captured." -Rex

Emmet shooked his head. "No, no, no, not Lucy. She's the toughest there is. Lucy?" He called again into his headset.

"Lucy? Lucy? Come on, Lucy. Talk to me." -Emmet

"Emmet," Rex said carefully. "No matter what, you can't let this ceremony happen. If Lucy doesn't go through with it, if she suddently isn't her self and tries to stop us.. then she's been imprisoned, It's gonna be up to you to destroy the queen."

Emmet smiled at him, hearing Rex say that felt good. He could do it. He would do it. Above them, right in the middle of the temple, Ice Cream Cone's voice rang out once again.

"And now," Ice Cream Cone said, "I ask you to put your hands together, and apart, and together again in a repeated fashion. And slide, and twist, and spin, and kick. That's right, Go! Keep it going, everyone. Yes! Good!"

Down Below, Rex gave Emmet a meaningful look.

"All right. This is where we spilt. You'll find your friends, I get my ship, we meet as soon as you finish it. You ready, bud?" -Rex

Emmet took a deep breath. He was. Right? "Yes." Then, "No?"

Rex put a headset on Emmet and stared into his eyes. "I believe in you. I've seen who you are. And I know who you can be."

He gave Emmet a dark vest, just like the one he was wearing. Emmet put it on.

"Wow, my very own Rex vest. Thanks for helping me save the world." -Emmet

"Hey," Rex said with a quick smile. "It was all you." He winked. "Catch you on the flip. Hey-o!"

Then he free-fell off the edge of the temple to a one passenger carrot ship with a bunny rabbit pilot. Rex shoved the bunny aside, then drove the carrot ship off into space. If Emmet had realized then this was good-bye, he would have given his new vest friend a hug. But it was better that he didn't know. As soon as his pal is gone, Emmet focused on the task at hand. The clock reads 5:09. It was almost time. Only six minutes away! He peeked over the edge of the temple and spotted his friends in the crowd. None of them seemed like they were going to do anything to the queen.

"Lucy," He said into his headset, knowing he would probably get no answer. "What are you doing?"

Ice Cream Cone continued his speech inside the temple. "Presenting Queen Watevra Wa'nabi.. and the Man of Bats, Batman!"

The stage filled with smoke. Then the queen and Batman both rose up out of haze on grand podiums. The queen glanced over at Batman, her willing collaborator. She smiled at him.

"Look at us. Two different worlds, so much in common. Both wealthy protectors of our citizens." -Queen Watevra

"Totally." Batman agreed.

Emmet couldn't believe his pal Batman was helping the evil queen. What is going on?

He spoke quietly into his headset, "Alpha Wolf-Bro Dog. this is Strubble Trouble. Copy?"

Through the headset, Rex replied, "Affirmative. Back in the mother ship. What's the color on the ground?"

Emmet said sadly, "I found my friends. They're all near the top of the temple. You were right- I can barely recognize them."

"Stay Alert," Rex warned him. "Do you see the queen anywhere?"

"Affirmative." Emmet said. "And Batman . But I don't see Lucy."

In his headset, Emmet heard his friend say the words he already knew to be true: _"This is your shot, kid. You gotta go for it."_

Rex went silent. Emmet was alone.

.

Back at the queen's suite, Sweet Mayhem had just explaining to Lucy what was really going on - that the queen was having a ceremony that would unite the worlds in order to live in peace and harmony forever.

"Wait," Lucy said, pausing for a long moment. "This whole thing was for peace? Why didn't you just tell us?"

Sweet Mayhem said, "We tried. The queen sang the whole song about how not evil she was."

"That was the _truth_?" Lucy asked. "You guys are terrible communicators!"

She took a deep breath. For some reason, she believed Sweet Mayhem now. There was a sincerity in her voice that Lucy could pick up on.

"What am I supposed to do now?" -Lucy

"Help unite the worlds in peace," Sweet Mayhem replied.

Lucy shook her head, "You cannot just take us up here and force us to do your thing and expect peace."

"Well, you can't destroy the queen," Sweet Mayhem said with a shrug. "An act of aggression like that could bring about Armageddon. I mean, who would do something like that?"

Lucy glanced out the window of the queen's suite - she had a perfect view of the space temple below. And in the temple, she could see a single figure running at the queen. She closed her eyes and muttered, "Emmet.'

.

Inside the space temple, Ice Cream Cone continued announcing the ceremony. Lucy raced into the temple just as Emmet was running up the stairs towards the queen.

"Emmet!" Lucy said, stepping up as if to block Emmet.

Emmet looked at her. "Lucy! Where've you been? We gotta take down the queen!"

He tried to run past her, but Lucy blocked him.

"We can't," she said. "I was wrong about the queen."

Emmet gasped, obviously horrified. "Oh no, no no no. Rex was right about you."

"No," Lucy said. "Listen to me. You can't do this

"I have to do this," Emmet insisted. "You're just stopping me because they talked you into it."

"That's not true!" Lucy spat out.

Just then, Metalbeard, Unikitty, and Benny came up behind Lucy helping to block Emmet from his mission.

"Ahoy Emmet," Metalbeard said.

"What happened to you?" Unikitty asked sweetly.

"A betoughening, it seems," Metalbeard said.

The queen glanced from her podium, noticing the ruckus going on below. She turned to Ice Cream Cone and said, "Hurry up, Cone We're running out of time."

"Guys," Emmet said, trying to shove past them. "Get out of my way!"

His friends all stood there, unmoving.

"If ye want to do harm," Metalbeard told him. "Ye will have to get by we first,"

"Im sorry." Emmet said, But he was not sorry. This was his chance to be a hero. "This is for your own good."

Emmet raised his fist, mustered up all of his anger about everything that had happened, and punched the stairs apart. He was super tough. Bricks and minifigures went flying, clearing a path to reach the queen. Lucy struggled to reach him before he could do more harm. But another punch from Emmet sent Lucy and more pieces flying.

"Emmet!" Lucy screamed. "Stop! This isn't you! What happened to you?"

Emmet turned to her. "I grew up like you wanted me to be. Like I should have done a long time ago."

Then he spun and raced towards the queen, with Lucy chasing after him. Just as Emmet reached the top of the stairs - so close to the queen he could almost smell her - Sweet Mayhem piloted the Formidaball into the temple. With Emmet unaware of her presence, Mayhem focused her sights on him, and snarled.

"I'm taking him out" -Sweet Mayhem

Emmet was within striking distance. But just as he reached out for the queen, Lucy grabbed his arm.

"Please!" Lucy begged. "Emmet, don't. I like you just the way you were. Sweet, innocent, kind."

Emmet paused.. _She did?_ He shook his head and said, "The real Lucy would never say that."

He leaped and punched at the base of the queen's podium. The impact sent a shock wave through the entire temple, cracking it open. The whole place began to crumble. Everyone in the Audience started to wail and scream. Lucy was knocked on her side and began to fall to space. Emmet grabbed for her just as the clock turned 5:15.

"What is happening?" He screamed, then, "Luuuuucy!"

Emmet's nightmare was coming true. All of his friends were in danger, and the world was falling apart. Balthazar, the vampire from the health spa, suddenly appeared amid the chaos.

"Remain calm," He called out. "Practice mindfulness."

Then after deep, cleansing breath in, he screamed, "I'm freaking out!"

Then he turned into a bat and sucked into the void of open space. It seemed there was nothing more they could do. Emmet had destroyed the queen's crystal with his blast, but nothing had changed. Things hadn't been reset like he'd thought they would be. Everything was just the same. Suddenly, Emmet felt himself getting sucked up into the rubble. He fell - down - down - down. and then there was blackness. He'd lost his friends. He'd lost everything...

* * *

Luckily. Lucy had long ago mastered the art of remaining calm in the face of danger.

"It's only over if we give up," she said quietly to herself. "I have to come up with something with a way to bring us all together. If only there was a universal language that bypassed the brain and went straight to the heart.."

She suddenly realized the answer. Music. Cringing at this realization. She groaned. "Oh no."

But she had no other choice. She had to sing a version of the tune that had brought them all together in the first place. So she began to chant, quietly at first, growing louder with each line.

Unikitty wailed. "Uh, Lucy? Is this supposed to cheer us up somehow?"

"I think she lost a jibsail." Metalbeard said.

"Just let her work with it." Benny told them.

Lucy continued to sing. The others joined in also. Now Lucy feel confident and ready to make everything right again.

"All right everyone,? she said, her voice strong and sure. "We've got to save Emmet!"

She quick-built a ship out of the rubble of the temple and then took the controls. Others had ships too. Lucy's ship was one of the many, all working together to try and save their friend, Emmet. In true Emmet style, Lucy's copilot was Sweet Mayhem - two former enemies were now working together to try to bring harmony back to the world.

"Come on , Armada," Lucy said hopefully to all ships following behind her. "We've got to find Emmet."

Lex Luthor and Superman were flying in another ship together, along with the three Wonder Womens in the back of their ship.

Benny sang out commands: "Hit that switch, turn this knob, hit the lever, do that spaceship thing!"

Metalbeard and Ice Cream Cone piloted an Ice Cream Pirate Spaceship that was a perfect blend of their two worlds.

"Heave-Ho!" Metalbeard called out. "Weigh anchor and hoist the mizzen! Full sail!" The sails on the spaceship dropped down.

Ice Cream Cone pointed out, "There's no wind in space."

"Let me have this," Metalbeard said.

The Cats that ruled over the puppies were now working together to crew another ship in the armada. The dogs tugged at cranks, working the engine in the massive ark of a ship.

"Faster!" the lead cat ordered.

"Allow me," Unikitty said, stepping forward. "I speak dog."

She barked into the speaker. "Bow wow wow. Bow wow wow. Arf, growl! Yay!"

Moments later, the cat rulers - along with Sharry the Cat lady and her collection of cats - joined in to help the dogs. When they worked together, the ship began to sail faster. At the front of the armada, Lucy suddenly spotted an unfamilar location up ahead of them.

"What is that?" She said, pointing. "Maybe Emmet's over there!"

She guided her ship towards the strange planet... There was Emmet, trapped deep under some rubble a dimension unknown. His body was squeezed inside a space that was far too tight to land a ship. There was no way to reach him. That's when Lucy came up with her next plan. They would form a chain of friends and pull Emmet to safety. It was risky, but yes. But it was their only choice. She couldn't just leave him there. Not after all he'd done for all of them.

"Lucy!" Emmet called out, waving as he spotted her in the ship at the front of the armada.

The chain of friends stretched out, reaching for Emmet.. closer.. closer.. there, Emmet grabbed his best friend's hand and cluing to her. She pulled him to safety.

"I think we should go," Lucy told him. "Time to get back, don't you think?"

"Yeah," Emmet said, a huge smile on his face.

The chain reeled the pair back into Mayhem's ship. As soon as they were safe inside, Emmet and Lucy embraced in a huge hug.

"Emmet," Lucy said earnestly. "I'm sorry I tried to change you into something you weren't. Special best friends?"

Emmet grinned "4-EVA", He said.

Slowly, the armada flew through space , heading towards home. They had done it. By working together for something good, they had untied the two worlds in peace and harmony. Everyone celebrated with cheers and hugs around. In the days that followed, the rebuilding process began. With everyone pitching in to help, they started to build up a new world.. the kind Emmet had always dreamed was possible. Everything was finally awesome again!

.

.


End file.
